Just how Much can you get Away With, Sir?
by Elphaba Tiggular
Summary: COMPLETE! General O’Neill is in the hospital and our favorite blonde Colonel comes to visit him. Carter’s POV. First real SG1 fic...
1. Part one

Just How Much can you get Away With, Sir?

by Lt Colonel Samantha O'Neill

**Spoilers: Eh…I think none, because well if you don't know that O'Neill is now a General, that sucks for you…and oh…if you are NOT watching season 8 that kind of sucks for you. NOT a spoiler for Gemini, I had written most of this before knowing anything about Gemini (besides Sci-Fi hasn't aired it yet). I have no idea, so basically for this you needed to see I guess the first two episodes of season 8.**

**Season: 8**

**Rating: PG?**

**Reason: None in particular…just some WAFFy stuff and your average Stargate violence**

**Summary: Based on a dream I had the night of the Stargate con…Basically O'Neill is in the hospital and Carter comes to visit, same as in my dream Carter's POV. (I don't remember much dialogue in my dream and er…I woke up before anything could happen…damn!), so it's continued for the sake of completion. Most of it's made up as I go along to set around my dream; my basic dream starts as Carter walks into O'Neill's hospital room.**

**Shipper: O'Neill/Carter (Sorry, in this show I have a hard time using first names)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1…but my cousin is one of the founders of MGM (Goldwyn…yeah, he's my great-grandpa's brother), but it sadly has no bearing on me**

**A/N: I don't believe I'm submitting this ;;; **

**---------Chevron 7 locked and we have a go...**

It had to be late afternoon when I got out of Cheyenne Mountain. I felt oddly panicky and usually that never happens. The cause was when I got back from Off-world; General O'Neill wasn't at the base. I figured he was out or maybe busy, but he was always here when SG1 comes back, we were _his_ team…granted now it was my team, but still, he had lead the team before me and I couldn't even start to take his place as the leader.

I looked to Daniel when we had entered the Gateroom; he looked just as shocked as I did, if not more. Honestly, I couldn't place what I was feeling at the moment. Slowly I walked down the ramp of the Stargate and stood there stunned, where was he.

"Sam…where is Jack?" Daniel asked the obvious question bubbling in my head.

I just shook my head and replied, "I don't know…he should be here."

"General O'Neill is in the hospital," a Lieutenant said.

"Hospital?" Daniel and I asked at the same time.

He didn't reply, so I looked to the rest of my team and exchanged looks before I rushed out of the Gateroom with Daniel and Teal'c behind me. Quickly I threw off my jacket and made a dash to the elevator. I must have pressed the button at least three times before Daniel grabbed my hand.

"Sam, that won't make it go any faster," he said.

I nodded and ran my hand through my hair. I took a step back, "I know…"

I leaned against the metal wall in exhaustion, my head ached and so did my legs from the mission. Only if…if I knew that something happened before I left for the mission…come to think of it he didn't look too spry before we left. I didn't think that it would be anything serious, perhaps stress of his still new position.

With the ding of the elevator had come to pick me and the rest of my team up and take us to the surface. I stepped into the elevator, but Teal'c and Daniel remained behind. Quickly, I slammed on the button to keep the door open.

"Daniel, Teal'c, aren't you two coming with me?" I asked.

"Uh…no, I think it's better if you visited him alone," Daniel replied.

'Alone?' I thought. Were they on to something? Because General O'Neill was as much as their friend, if not more their friend than mine…sending me alone, now that was odd. I must have given them a look in shock or confusion.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

The doors started to close again and once again, I slammed my hand on the button. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll give him a call later…because I have to finish analyzing this information. Most likely it was stress that caused it, so no worries," Daniel confirmed.

"And I will assist Daniel Jackson in his research," Teal'c stated.

"Ok…if you say so."I let the doors close this time and proceeded to make my way to the surface.

'It had to be stress; I mean there is no other excuse. All the years I have known him, General O'Neill never got seriously ill that he had to be taken to the hospital,' I kept thinking those two lines to myself over and over again.

I was worried about him and why wouldn't I be? He was more than just my CO, he was my friend, I admit that I wanted things to be more than how they were, but we weren't allowed to have a relationship. Honestly, I hardly see the point in that rule. Even if it would make him favor me, I mean, he still would now…there was no denying that we both had feelings for one another. We had to confess them once, in the open to prove that we were ourselves and not Zatarcs.

Impatiently I crossed my arms and looked up to the ceiling. A day ago, I had been eagerly awaiting the new mission, to a new planet called "Edoras". They were your average humans, except they were medieval, but technologically advance…which amazed and amused Daniel. Actually, it reminded me of this TV show that my nephew watched several years ago. The thoughts of the mission kept running through my head. If I knew him well enough, he'd still want a mission report, his personal matters didn't mater much to him. The only time he cared about something outside of work was when he could act like a complete moron around people and have as much fun as possible…which was never when we were with the SGC.

As the elevator chimed to say that I had reached my destination, I rushed out without hesitating. I passed two soldiers on my way out, ok; I still didn't know every single soldier at the SGC, even though I had worked there for eight years.

"Leaving here so soon, Colonel?" one asked.

Turning around quickly I said, "Um, yes."

And I went back on my way out to get my car. I drove out of the complex and picked up my cell phone. I called the local hospital to see if General O'Neill was being treated there.

"Yes, hi, I'm looking for a patient. I'm told that he was sent to the hospital over the past twenty-four hours," I said into the hands-free.

"Ok…what is his name?" the female voice on the other end asked.

"O'Neill, Jack O'Neill," I replied.

The feeling of saying his name without his title was weird, very weird. I just sat there driving and waiting for a confirmation of the secretary at the hospital. I kept shaking the fears that anything was seriously wrong with the General. If he was at a local hospital, then he was home for the accident to occur and that scared me more.

I heard the typing stop and several clicks of a mouse. Then the woman spoke again, "Yes, he is here. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Um, no thank you, I will be there shortly," I responded. "Thank you anyway. Bye."

I tried to concentrate on driving and the music on the radio that was coming to my ears as some rhythms and indistinguishable words, all warped from the window that I had opened. I didn't know what to do or think when I got there. Flowers were probably the last thing he would want, but honestly, I didn't want to come empty handed. There was always a saying that the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach. With that kind of thought in mind, I decided to get him some kind of snack food since hospital food is most likely the worst thing to eat. Another reason was because the General "hates" clichés, which bringing flowers always seem to be.

I stopped at a red light; since I stopped I was able to hear the song that was playing and being marred by the wind.

I started to sing along, "I'm sinking slowly so hurry hold me. Your hand is all I have to keep me holding on. Please can you tell me so I can finally see. Where you go when you're gone.

"If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there. And all you wanted was someone who cares…"

Slowly my voice ebbed away as I looked away from the light to my bag and the area surrounding me. My mind on many things, for one how the song reflected how I felt for him…what was I thinking? I knew that there was no possible way that we could have a relationship. Well, for many reasons…regulations for one. I felt envious every time some other woman was held in his arms or got to see him honestly loving or smiling…and in my heart I'd wish it were me being loved or held by him. Why should I? I now had someone to hold me and honestly love me. It wasn't that Pete wasn't good enough for me, he was just lacking in certain areas…

The drive was starting to torment me, would he want to see me there? I was, of course, one of the many people he worked with…and that contradicted with the idea that I was his friend. Either way, I was going to see him and make sure that everything was all right, more for me than for him.

As soon as I got to the hospital, I no sooner found myself regretting the trip as well as the effort that I had put in to keep myself on track of things. I already made the effort to come; I may as well go and see how he was doing.

I got out of my car and looked around for a moment. I let out a sigh and thought to myself, 'Well, let's get this over with.' I walked to the hospital entrance and mentally kicked myself for letting myself be dragged by my foolish emotions.

At the sound of my phone I jumped, not visibly, but enough that I noticed it. Without stopping from what I had been doing I went into my bag and got my phone. Quickly I looked at the glowing screen to see the name "Pete" blinking on and off. I had forgotten about our date. I still had time it was only about five o'clock.

"Hello," I said answering the phone.

"Sam it's me, you didn't call to tell me that you came back. I just wanted to make sure you were back safe and everything," Pete replied.

I smiled slightly. Pete had his charm; I'll give him that. "I'm sorry, it's just something came up. I can't talk long." I stopped outside the door to finish my conversation.

"If you can't make it tonight I understand," he stated a little sadly.

"No, no, I should make it," I said, hearing the sound of urgency rising in my voice.

"Look, Sam, don't force yourself if you're already stressed. I understand…but you're not at your office are you?" he asked.

"No. A friend of mine is in the hospital, I just went to make sure everything's ok," I replied after carefully choosing my words.

"Oh, ok. Then rain check for tonight, I'll call you later. Love you, Bye."

"Bye" and I hung up and turned off my phone.

I let out a heavy sigh and walked into the hospital, I hated bailing out on a date…especially since I finally had a nice, stable boyfriend, who was nowhere the danger, but kind of was…it was complicated. Now, if he were anything like General O'Neill, then it would be kind of like:

-"Want to go out sometime?"

"Sure, Saturday night good?"

-"Saturday? No…I have a debriefing with SG-12 and SG-8. How about Friday?"

"I'm Off-world Friday…how about Sunday?"

-"Not good…I have a meeting with Hammond."

Shaking my head to rid the thoughts of that kind of messed up and confusing relationship I had somehow managed to find my way to the front desk. I had received several stares from various people, most likely because I was still in uniform minus the jacket. I had a look that must have screamed "military and dangerous" because as soon as I caught the looks of the people, the quickly turned their heads.

"May I help you?" a woman behind the desk asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Jack O'Neill. I was told he was at this hospital," I replied.

"Ok. At the moment only family and close friends are allowed in," she said.

I nodded, "Yes, I understand. Can I see him now?"

The woman looked at me curiously for a minute. She must have thought I was his girlfriend or something because without any further questions she directed me to his room. I guess with how I was acting you would never have guessed that he was my CO and we never had an existent relationship.

Following the directions given to me by the woman sitting behind the desk I made my way to the General's hospital room. As usual the room was a white color, nothing to stare in awe about. There were machines in the room, none of them actually in use at the time and a bed. As I approached the bed, I saw the General and saluted just to be respectful. In return he gave what seemed to be a mock salute due to what appeared to be boredom. Nothing looked wrong with him, in fact he looked really good for someone who had been sent to the hospital. Overall, from appearance his only ailment seemed to be boredom.

"Hello sir," I said finally breaking the silence.

"Hi Carter," he stated unenthusiastically.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Ah…pretty good…yeah I'd say that," the General replied picking up some lanyard and started to try and make the box-stitch. He made a face as he tried honestly to make the stitch. I felt a laugh come over me as I walked over to his side and took the lanyard from his hands and proceeded in starting the stitch for him. Lazily without really thinking I sat on the side of the bed next to him. Every so often I would look to the side of me while working on the lanyard. The last time that I looked up, we caught each other looking at each other, gazing, longing and acknowledging each other's presence.

"So, Carter, how did it go?" he asked.

It look me a second to realize that he was talking about the mission, "Oh, amazingly well, sir. Everything went perfectly…which was kind of amazing. They are not as advanced as the Tollans were, but fairly equal enough."

I could tell that he was studying my face closely. As if he was trying to find some kind of imperfection. "You pulled an all-nighter, huh?" the General muttered as his finger traced the dark circles that were forming under my eyes.

He was touching my face without much consciousness that he was having an effect on me. At the moment that his fingers touched my skin, I couldn't react…I didn't try to pull away nor lean into his touch.

"So beautiful," he whispered so that I had to strain to hear him speak.

I looked down with a blush caressing my face. I felt his hand lifting my face to him. I looked deeply into his eyes, trying to figure him out. There was always so much feeling in his eyes; I guess you'd call him a passionate person, who firmly believed in what he did. I really couldn't see how Sara left him. Sure, he has his moments and situations…but doesn't everyone?

"How do you do it? You pull an all-nighter and still look as though you had a full night's sleep." he asked, the sound of his usual jokester self coming back into his voice.

"Honestly…I don't know, sir. I guess my body is used to it by now," I replied.

He nodded his head slightly and with wide eyes he said in his usual way, "Ah. So that explains it. So…you look well? Uh…I mean that you look very good, yea, I guess that's what I mean to say…" I should have been use to this; he never had a clue what to say plenty of times.

"Sir?" I asked looking at him in confusion.

"Shh…you don't have to say anything," he whispered and gently pressed his lips onto mine.

I was shocked at first, I admit, it's not everyday your CO kisses you. Ok, it's more like it should have never happened. There are regulations in place for a reason, even if that reason is unknown; they are still there for a reason.

I gave in after a moment the initial shock had worn away. So, this was what it is like to love someone beyond words can express. I would have never known…Pete, well, he was Pete, obviously, but he had his charms and his way…I guess what I mean is that even before Pete was around for me, I had honest hopes that I could be with the General. But somehow a little voice in my head told me that I could only dream. Even if there were mutual romantic feelings between us, this kiss could never leave this room and I had Pete.

As the kiss ended I looked at General O'Neill for a moment, unsure of what to say. And he looked back, with his usual half-smile that he always wore on his face which read to me a "haha, told you so" kind of idea.

"You know…this is against regulations?" I asked

"I don't care…So, uh, this doesn't leave this room?" he said sheepishly.

"Yes, sir," I replied, there was nothing else for me to say, all I could do at this point was agree.

"But you know…this kind of gives us a chance…no military crap, no superiors, no subordinates, nothing," he stated with every indication in his voice of a nice kind of romantic evening…in a hospital no less.

I smiled, and willingly gave into his offer, "That'd be nice, sir."

Even if the moment was so rare, I had finally had seen him off guard, once. It was as if everything at once started to make sense and yet, confuse me. It had finally struck me that everything I stood for was being broken in front of me, the rules, the whole ideology that was me. I had lived by rules and commands; I followed then to the best of my ability. I guess…I had been caught off guard too.

I had realized that I had forgotten the food that I wanted to bring for him. It'd be useless for me to even attempt to get the food at this point, but if it would make him smile I would do almost anything. He was important to me, in a sad and twisted kind of way, twisted in a way that I should have never felt. Sad in the way that I knew we should never be together.

"Why so quiet Carter? I thought you'd jump at a chance like this," he said.

I looked at him, unsure what to say. "Sir…I…"

"Hey, Carter…I understand that you are into your whole 'colonel' thing, but let it go…for once," General O'Neill said seriously.

"I was thinking…about what Daniel had said a couple years ago…that and everything with the Quantum Mirror," I stated. "It's gone right?"

"Yeah, almost positive…what about it?" he prodded.

"Well, think about it, sir. Daniel said that the reality that he visited that we," I replied with a gesture showing the 'we' part, "were engaged. Then you said that in another reality we were married. Isn't that kind of saying something?"

He looked like he was thinking about it. Surely, he wasn't confused, because I didn't say anything scientific. I smiled inwardly as I watched him, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted in thought, he sat there completely in absolute thought. Without noticing the inward smile, wasn't inward anymore. He was just an amazing man to be with…and an even amazing man to talk to. His wit and intelligence were amazing, even if the intelligence was submerged underneath his humor.

"Are you saying that…" he raised an eyebrow.

I nodded slightly; I think he got what I was trying to say. I doubt he would have trouble even trying not to get what I was saying.

"Carter," the warning came back into his voice.

"But sir, think about it. There is no denying what the mirror has shown us," I reasoned. "It is very possible that there is another Alternate Reality us, who eventually said 'screw regulations'. But none of us will know for sure."

"Are you suggesting that we meddle with that mirror again?"

"No, sir, but the question must still come to mind."

I looked down for a moment. I knew I should have never brought it up…it was a stupid idea…but I really wasn't saying that the Quantum Mirror should be "meddled" with. In fact, that would be the last thing I'd do. It is unpredictable what could be seen by the Mirror, we could be walking into a dangerous reality and not know it or find out something that may change our perspectives completely.

"Sir…do you want something to eat?" I asked almost awkwardly.

"Food?" his head perked up which caused me to smile.

"Yes sir, food," I replied. "What do you want?"

"Anything, but this hospital crap…please," he then added. "The Jell-o's not bad though…"

"Is that what you want, sir, Jell-o?"

"Uh…yea…"

I nodded and gathered my purse from the chair. I went to the door, and then I turned around with a smile on my face, "I'll be right back, sir."

I walked out still smiling to myself. Ok, I scored, but I hadn't gotten anywhere except for a nice kiss. But, it was definitely something…well as good of a start I could get. Progress was always slow with relationships…especially if most of your boyfriends died…it kind of makes you feel as though you're cursed. Cursed and hated, but how do you feel hated if men want to be with you?

Still with a fairly nice sized smile on my face I walked into the commissary and picked up two small round containers of Jell-o, if I knew him well enough, he'd want cherry or red Jell-o…whatever the flavor was. I walked slowly around the food stands, looking at the food carefully, seeing if there was anything at all appetizing. Actually, sadly enough, it looked very similar to the food that was found on base.

I had decided that once you've seen base food, you've seen it all. Most standard cafeteria-type food is easily found in places like these. It's the type of food that you hated as kids and still hate as an adult. Honestly, as an adult working with the Air Force, you'd think that they would feed the people whom are serving their country better food, but no, you don't get special treatment like that. Since the only foods that are brought around base are drinks, usually coffee, you don't want to bring food to the base. In short, you are kind of stuck buying base food unless you make a trip out.

After paying for the Jell-o, since there was nothing else worth buying, I headed back to the General's room. Nothing good could really come of this encounter, but whatever it was, I'd take it. It's easy to flirt and tease, but it's hard to fall in love. Pete wasn't just there just to say I had someone, I did care about him and although it wasn't the kind of romance I wanted, but for now I'd take it.

I didn't want to appear desperate; I hated to appear as if I was in need in of a man. In fact, that was the exact opposite, I didn't need a man to be there just so I had a man, but I need love and companionship. Even those I have close to me as friends didn't compare, I wanted to "feel the moment" be a crazy woman in love, for once, and I wanted to understand why couples do what they do. The fights, breakups, making up, and all those things associated with love. None of my boyfriends and I had had those experiences, mostly because they die, but Pete and I never fight, never have anything of a so-called "lover's squabble" and it depressed me somehow. Being in a perfect relationship such as that, never really logically works, and after a while it gets boring and tedious. I feel as though it is too good to be true…but what is true?

"Here's the Jell-o you wanted, sir," I said after entering the room.

I sat down on the side of the bed and handed him his Jell-o and a spoon. He muttered a thanks and opened the container. I watched him eat his Jell-o with a smile of amusement on my face.

"You know Carter," he said scooping up some Jell-o, "you should have a life."

"I do have a life, sir," I replied.

"No, the SGC is not a life. Working in the military is not a life, they control your life," he stated. "Hey, if you want your social life to remain a 2, be my guest. You're never seen with anybody besides Daniel or Teal'c, they're your team, for crying out loud! Normal people don't want to be with their team outside of work."

"You do it all the time," I said with a small smirk.

"Ok, bad example, but what I mean is…live, get out there! Rent a boat, go skiing, fish! Do something that doesn't include science or the military!" he exclaimed.

"I do, I was supposed to go out with Pete tonight," I explained, "I do things."

He shook his head in frustration, "Going out with Pete is not a life…it's sad. He is almost as bad as McKay--"

"I never went out with Dr. McKay, sir."

"You know what I mean, it's bad. The guy's almost shorter than you! He's not cool and he did a background check on you…is it me, or did he loose the whole 'trust' concept of a relationship?" the General asked.

I didn't reply, he pointed out the thought I had when I learned that Pete had did a background check on me. The thing was, he didn't find anything because my life at this point is pretty much classified…that was until he kind of got involved with my job. It was sad…just a bit, that I pointed out pretty clearly that I had chose to come here instead of my date.

I couldn't possibly tell my CO that even though Pete was supposed to be one of the most important things in my life at the moment…I would rather be there, in the hospital with him. Somehow, I knew that the truth wouldn't change anything and somehow, I knew it wouldn't matter. Of course, General O'Neill thought little of the whole relationship between Pete and me. The fact was, the General hated Pete, and he couldn't even try to get to know him. I admit that Pete had his down sides, but that didn't mean this he wasn't a good person. I had my down sides too, I mean, I could be over scientific and talk for hours alone.

"Sir, I know you don't like Pete, but, please, don't judge him like that," I said.

I must have sounded pathetic, begging my CO to not be so harsh on Pete. I knew that he was right and it was wrong that Pete did such a thing. The thing was…I forgave him long ago. And of course the General being himself never forgave him. He felt as though he was giving me to some "tactless man". I know he realized what he gave up, what the military had forced us to abandon long ago. It was apparent that those feelings hadn't disappeared.

"Don't judge him? Carter, listen to you! You're convincing yourself! Not me!" he explained.

I couldn't look him in the eye. Instead I was looking for a distraction, a way out of this. Slowly I grabbed my cup of untouched Jell-o and opened it, not looking at the General I dipped my spoon in and started to eat it.

"Come on Carter, he's a jerk, you know it as well as I do. I know you think I hate him…well, I do, but I know guys like him, they like to feel important by going out with beautiful women. And you're that and a lot more…don't let him take advantage of you," he pleaded in a way.

For once he made sense, absolute sense. The thing was, Mark wouldn't set me up with Pete if he knew that Pete was a jerk. They had been college buddies, roommates even…my brother was an excellent judge of character, but then again, people change. I changed within the past eight years. Change isn't always a good thing, in fact, sometimes it was not just a bad thing…it was a really bad thing. I may have met Pete once while Mark was in college, but never before.

"Would you use me like that if you had the chance, sir?" I asked.

The words just came out, I knew even if he wanted to and could, he would deny telling me such things. He was dumb with emotions, even if they seemed to be simple; he had this numb look on his face, like it wouldn't come out. I could guess that it has something to do with his military training or perhaps he was never good with them to begin with.

"No, I wouldn't," he replied. "I know you too well and something like that is for people who don't know each other. Be a smart girl and leave a guy who'd use you for looks."

"Do you think that we could ever be together?" my next question came.

I looked at him and he shrugged, "Don't know, but it's worth a try. The President owes me some favors…maybe this could be one."

I smiled and desperately wanted to say "in your dreams" to him, but it'd be a two-way deal, because it was in my dreams as well. Romance wasn't exactly the military's top thing and officers abided by their rules. I really didn't want to, but as usual I had an image to keep up and a career that was important to me. I wanted to call his flaw and tell him that we could always dream. Dreams were nice, they gave you hope.

"Don't believe me Carter? Watch, when I get out of this place, the first thing I'm going is giving the good ole Pres a call about this," he said.

"I'd like to believe you, sir, but you know the regulations as well as I, there's no way they'll make an exception for us," I replied.

He ate his Jell-o with that smirk upon his face, the one that says "we'll see". He had a very live and let live idea. His cliché hating appearance always was dropped when he said those clichés he hated so much. The General was full of so many layers; many of them were unreachable even to him. I believe that his biggest flaw is his heart, he loves his team and watches them, and he has this "nobody gets left behind" attitude towards missions. He cares too much.

I could only watch him and wait to hear what he had to say, his ideas were pretty amazing, now only if he would drop the whole stupid act, he was smarter than he let on.

I moved closer to him, hoping that this day would never end. Even if this did, none of this would ever leave this room, nothing left the rooms that they were said in.

Suddenly as if out of nowhere the hospital shook along with a massive explosion, I jumped from where I was sitting to hear the panic filling the halls. There were screams that terrorists were attacking, but this hospital was pretty small and why would they attack it. I had a funny feeling that a Goa'uld got loose and we now had to stop him or her.

Another explosion went off and the power was cut, for a few moments we were in the dark, until the back-up generator went on. This sure didn't seem like a Goa'uld attack, a Replicator perhaps, but not a Goa'uld. Then again, I couldn't rule out the Goa'uld, just yet.

The General and I exchanged glances we knew what it was. He muttered his famous, "oh for crying out loud" before he tried to get out of the bed. Slowly I raised my hand, telling him to stop and I moved quickly to the windows; looking frantically, checking if any Goa'uld death gliders were heading for us, but there was nothing in sight. I muttered a curse and ran to the doors, again checking to see if there was anything suspicious on the outer ends, again nothing with the exception of frantic people running through the halls.

"Sir, there appears to be no enemy activity," I reported.

"Well then, Carter, how do you explain that?" he asked making obvious reference to the explosion.

"I don't know, sir. There are no signs of Goa'uld or Replicators," I replied.

"Yet," he stated.

I nodded, I could only agree. If they were in fact Replicators, then we are possibly dealing with the destruction of the central power vicinities of the facility. I opened the door slowly, poking my head out and looking around. Again, there was no sign of enemy activity of any kind. I then felt a presence behind me and something leaning against me.

"Anything yet, Carter?" the General's voice came.

"Not yet, sir," I replied and walked out of the room.

The hallways were deserted and there were no signs of any activity of any kind. I crept slowly, moving against the wall, clearly following protocol. I've been through this route before and I knew how to handle it.

"Sir, I think it's best if you stay in the room," I said.

"Denied, Carter. I'm going with you. It's been a long time since I've kicked some butt," he whispered, he was definitely eager to have an active role again.

"Suit yourself, sir, but we should have a plan if we are attacking," I stated. "We don't have any weaponry."

We crept down the hallway in silence; the only thing we heard was the sound of the fan. We stuck together until we reached a doorway, we could hear mechanical sounds coming from deep within. General O'Neill and I retreated for now to think of a plan of attack.

"Well, sir, there sounds to be a mass of Replicators down there," I stated.

His face showed his "ya think" expression. "Carter…we have that solved, now how about killing them?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir," I replied.

"You don't know…well that just sucks for us," he mumbled.

"I'll go down there first…and see how bad it is…you call backup," I said.

"Since when do you give orders?" he asked.

"Since I can save us," I replied nonchalantly.

The General smirked, "Yes ma'am."

I watched him walk off towards the main reception desk, and then I made my way to the basement. I crept along the stairway trying to make as little noise as possible. I could hear the stairs creek slightly with every step on the hard surface. The noises were gradually growing louder, but I don't think that they had noticed someone had come into the room.

'Breathe Sam, breathe,' I thought as my feet marched down the steps. 'Just breathe…that's it, keep breathing…'

I didn't have a gun, for that matter I didn't anything to protect me…this was just one of those "days". I found myself thinking of previous missions and quoting various lines said by my CO. I was afraid, sure, why wouldn't I be? These were the moments I hated the most…actually I hated the Replicators more than the Goa'uld. Even though we had faced the Replicators far less than the Goa'uld, I still had a more uneasy feeling towards the Replicators.

My feet touched solid ground. I didn't believe that they had noticed me; there was no change in sound patterns from what was before. At first I crept along the walls and when they came into view I nearly jumped back in surprise, a massive Replicator stood in the middle with many, many little ones surrounding it. Many of the smaller ones were climbing on the machinery and hung to the metal on the walls and ceiling. I took a quick look around, but feeling that my nerves were getting the best of me I turned around and made my way back up the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" a very familiar voice said.

"Fifth," I growled without turning around. "What do you want?"

**------------Welcome back to the SGC (For now)**

**A/N: This is completed, except I was having trouble updating. The site wasn't reading the updated material as updated, so I had to split the fic in 2, so if you please, continue on to chapter two. And sorry for the trouble.**


	2. Part two

**A/N: I don't believe I'm submitting this ;;; **

**---------Chevron 7 locked and we have a go...**

I heard his feet come up the steps, but I couldn't move. My breath was caught in my throat and I felt like I was now fighting to breathe and move.

"I wanted you to meet a friend of mine," Fifth stated.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked choking out the words, trying to keep the same malice in my voice as I had before. "I don't want to play your sick game anymore."

I heard a short laugh come from him, "There is no game."

I felt his hand closing around my arm in a tight grasp. I winced in pain, but refused to let him have the gratification of knowing that he had gotten to me. The pain was nothing compared to the endless hours of torture that he put me through. They say that you can control pain by ignoring it, but it's not true. I kept trying to push my mind on something else, but the pain was still numbing. My legs gave in to the pressure of my weight and fear. Fifth easily dragged me back down to the basement floor, where I now had found myself in more of a jam.

Somewhere along the lines of being dragged to the basement I had lost consciousness, because I had found myself when I awoke with my arms bound behind my back, my legs had also been bound. At least I had given the General time to get backup. Reinforcements were definitely needed at this point.

I turned my eyes to Fifth and a shadowy figure standing in the corner, I couldn't see her face, but I knew by body shape that the mysterious figure was a woman. I suspected a humanoid-like character like Fifth, perhaps one of the other Replicators like Fifth that we had previously met.

"Fifth, what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Nothing," he stated simply, "but that mind of yours pokes in everywhere…and what more of an opportune way to show off my dearest work?"

He looked to the corner where the woman was standing and nodded. Slowly she came forth and walked into the light. My eyes opened wide and blinked a couple of times, I wasn't sure if I should've believed what I saw. She looked like me, minus the emotion in the eyes and a smile. She looked blank, no expression, no emotions, nothing. To be honest, it was really creepy.

"This…is you," Fifth said.

"Me? You're kidding," I replied, "When did you?"

He smirked, an evil smirk, "The last time I had you within my possession. Since I couldn't have you, I figured that I'd have a 'you' who understands me."

"She understands? Fifth, she hardly looks conscious," I criticized.

"She pleases me," he said and took her hand.

The thought made me kind of sick…I didn't even want to think what she's done. Then suddenly, her eyes looked angry, but the source was a complete mystery to me. I had to be careful, if I said the wrong thing, the reaction might be deadly. I now couldn't figure out the complexities of this Replicator version of me.

"She knows all about you, your memories, your mind, everything," Fifth stated with a smirk upon his face.

"Really? How did you do this?" I asked.

"As if I would reveal my secrets to you," he replied, "it mostly has to do with accessing your mind, but other than that…I see no point in telling you."

Just as I figured, he wouldn't tell me. I highly doubted that Fifth would trust me due to the sheer fact that I was forced to betray him and he would hear none of it. To him, the truths that I said were only lies and I didn't blame him. I wouldn't trust someone after they had betrayed me.

I sat there quietly for a good while, when you're a captured by an enemy you can never tell how long you are there. I couldn't be exact on how long I was there sitting on the floor, but I tried to occupy my mind…which didn't exactly work. The Replicator version of me would walk around shooting nasty glares in my direction every so often. I should have expected that I'd be getting some kind of nasty treatment.

The extent to which one could handle treatment such as this varied by person. It was more of a psychological torture, the glares and nasty looks kept looking upon me in an uncomfortable way. It really felt as if I was giving myself a message about myself, sure there were things that I would have liked to change, but generally, I was happy with myself.

"You sit there so confidently. Do you honestly think someone is going to save you?" he sneered.

I just shrugged, "Maybe…or maybe not."

Fifth looked to his little "toy" and said, "Probe her mind. There's more information you can learn from her."

I mentally jumped and shrunk down a little, but I knew that trying to avoid it no matter how I tried. So, I just braced myself and shut my eyes. I waiting for the searing pain and wanted it to be over with already. And I did wait, but the pain never came, so I opened my eyes and saw SGC personnel fighting with Fifth and the Replicator me. It did seem that the Replicators had the upper hand. It was quickly becoming messy as many of the little Replicators were shot into bits and soldiers were being thrown around the room. I had found myself being freed by General O'Neill.The Replicator me had finished with her fight and was quickly advancing on me.

"Holy…there are two Carters?" the General asked.

"Sir, she's a Replicator created by Fifth," I replied.

"Damn…" he muttered.

"Stand aside," the Replicator me said.

"Uh…no," the General stated.

We watched as she went to strike us, the General hugged me, shielding me with his own body. If this was how I was going to die, this was how I wanted to go…he was protecting me and I felt somewhat safe. She stopped just as she was starting to strike, I couldn't tell what kind of weapon she had, but she stopped. Slowly she dropped her arm and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Fifth growled. "Get her!"

"He is protecting her…" it sounded like she muttered something after, but I was unable to hear what she said.

Slowly the Replicators (yes, all of them) retreated. I heard footsteps running down the stairs and stop at the bottom. I looked over from the General's shoulder and saw Daniel, Teal'c and Pete standing there. We quickly parted.

"What's going on guys?" Daniel asked a bit worried. "Who was she? She looked like Sam."

"Replicator, Daniel, just a mean, nasty Replicator," the General replied. "She just tried to kill us."

"Oh…so you were--" Daniel started.

"Protecting Carter from harm," General O'Neill stated, "nothing more."

I went over to Pete who hugged me. "Sam, thank god you're alright."

"Pete, what are you doing here?" I asked timidly.

"A nurse called saying terrorists attacked and I was sent," he replied.

I nodded. Everyone started to leave, but I stayed back and grabbed Pete's arm. "Pete, wait a minute…we need to talk."

The next morning I went to work, just as if nothing had happened. I had already spotted the General at the elevator and smiled brightly.

"'Morning Carter. Going down I assume," he smirked and I returned it with a smile.

Stepping into the elevator I started to hum. I knew that humming was the best way to catch his attention of something good, so I made sure to hum a very happy and bouncy song. It so happened that the song was from the '80s when I was in my middle to late teens. The TV show was called MacGyver and it was my favourite show of the time, and what better song to hum when I felt like a teenager again?

"Humming?" the General asked.

"I was not humming," I replied almost shocked that he accused me of humming.

"Going out with Pete?" he shot back.

"No. What would Pete have to do--" I was cut off.

"Humming," he stated.

"No," I said.

"Got your wedding date set?" he asked this time.

"No," I said tentatively, "Pete and I broke up."

"Oh? What happened?"

"I told him I wasn't ready for marriage and we should see different people for a while."

"Oh…so what's so hum-worthy?"

"I found a new guy…he's amazing and not to mention handsome."

"Do I know him?"

I smiled, "You might…in fact he doesn't know that I want him yet."

The General nodded, "Ah. Let me know when you tell him."

My smiled widened when the elevator stopped. The doors opened and I stepped out, "Have you spoke to the President yet?"

I continued walking with a smile upon my face. He must have been shocked…but I was smiling.

Fini

**------------Welcome back to the SGC**

**A/N: I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who knew it'd be so hard to write Stargate fanfics. Especially tacking stuff onto my dream just so it would be complete. But for the love of O'Neill/Carter it's done. It's easier to BS as O'Neill than to be Carter through a hard time.**

**And want to know something even funnier, I didn't like O'Neill in the beginning…I guess Kurt Russell bit as O'Neill (Richard Dean Anderson is funnier)…and ok, writing this fic was weird…because I had to write "Daniel" and not "Jackson" also I had to write "Jack" whenever Jackson spoke…and dammit, I swear I'm going to start typing/talking like Carter would by saying "Daniel"…ahhh, corruption!**

**I was trying to keep this thing at 5 pages max, but my muse took over and well…it has appeared that I have gone over that maximum by over half! It's a one-shot that could have easily made a two to four chapter story. But, those of you who know me…know that I can't write short stories. I abuse the term "take advantage of the moment" by writing a 14 page (regular format) story…serious abuse. I did get it done though when my dead line was…before Christmas break was over…and I finished it on Dec. 31!! An hour before the new year…**

**Another point, this story was created without prior knowledge of "Gemini" or other season 8 episodes after "End Game". This was written mostly because I had been re-watching the season premiere and wondered about Replicator Carter and Fifth. I was expecting some fics dealing with her, but I hadn't really seen any…oh ok, and I needed some way to end this with a nemesis showing up.**

**And another thing, it is official, I HATE Pete…ok and partially Carter for accepting and O'Neill for being all military-like and not telling her that it was a bad idea. Screw regulations! Carter deserves someone like O'Neill who understands her and knows what it's like to be part of the SGC. He should have told her how he felt and maybe she would have told Pete that she wasn't ready for marriage or something…I mean she didn't tell Daniel or Teal'c I think only O'Neill and that should have made some kind of alarm go off in his head saying, "Ding, ding, ding, she told only _me _and therefore I am special…maybe she want to hear that it's a bad idea and that I think that she could do better than him. Perhaps, she wants to hear that I still have feelings for her."**

**Any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to e-mail me: **

**Subject it: "Just How Much can you get Away With, Sir?" so I know it's not some Spamer or something. **

**I would like to know what you hope happens, or just what you think of the fic thus far. Have I captured Carter's personality? Do you like or dislike Pete? Or if you just feel like talking to another crazed Stargate fan. Yes, I am a geek; I know that I have nothing better to do with my time then to answer "fan mail". Basically I am the lone Stargate fan where I live (but I am corrupting my friends to be Gaters like me...as well as some of my teachers), I need more people to talk to. **

**I'm sure that's all you want to hear of me, so write, be creative, and talk to me. "You go run...simulate...tell me how it turns out...keep me posted..." –O'Neill "Window of Opportunity"**


End file.
